


My Name's Default

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, My name is cow poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: While digging on the beach, default composed a mediocre poem that contains no strong feelings.
Kudos: 7





	My Name's Default

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647431) by Poem_for_your_sprog / Sam Garland. 



My name’s default.

Not good, not bad.

I don’t feel happy.

I don’t feel sad.

“I feel neutral”

Is all I’ve said.

No strong feelings

As I eat bread.


End file.
